December 2018
This page has the information for a series of events held during December 2018 based on a Festive theme! From Nov 2nd, and throughout December, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Christmas type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to befriend during this month! December_2018_GiftBearer.png LB_FrozenFlakes_Popup.png December_2018_DecemberHomes_Popup.png Arena_AbominableSnowcat_Popup.png WE_Winterland_Popup.png December_2018_DecemberHomes_Popup2.png December_2018_Sale.png SA_JollyHolly_Popup.png December_2018_DecemberHomes_Popup3.png Arena_GiftBoxer_Popup.png December_2018_2xGingerbreadManors.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Fey Soldier Win a Fey Soldier in the Colosseum (from Dec 7th until Jan 1st): *By earning a Grand Streak of 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Gift Bearer Win a Gift Bearer by collecting Gingerbread Manors until Jan 6th (date TBC): *By completing the Gift Bearer Goal line: **By earning 25,000 . *Or purchase at the market for 2,200 . *Limited to one per account. The Big One Decorate with The Big One during the December 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market for 450 , to earn 16 Gingerbread Manors from it every 8 hours until Jan 1st! ---- Jinglebell Roc Get a Jinglebell Roc until Dec 14th: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Nature types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Frozen Flakes Leaderboard Event *Starts Dec 7th and active until Dec 14th: December Homes - 1: Enchanted Evergreens *Treat up to 5 of your Christmas, Electric, and Dark type animals to an Enchanted Evergreens habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Frozen Flakes Leaderboard Event. ---- Abominable Snowcat Arena Tournament *Starts Dec 11th and active until Dec 17th: ---- Porcelain Fairy Get a Porcelain Fairy until Dec 21st: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Nature and Fire types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Winterland World Event Starts Dec 14th and active until Dec 21st: December Homes - 2: Confectionary Forest *Treat up to 5 of your Christmas, Water, and Fire type animals to a Confectionary Forest habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Winterland World Event. ---- December Sale Starts Dec 21st and active until Jan 1st: ---- Silver Candlotter Get a Silver Candlotter : a new Common animal, required during the Jolly Holly Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Earth types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Jolly Holly Storybook Adventure Starts Dec 21st and active until Jan 1st: December Homes - 3: Tinsel Mountain *Treat up to 5 of your Christmas, Earth, and Nature type animals to a Tinsel Mountain habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Jolly Holly Storybook Adventure. ---- Gift Boxer Arena Tournament Starts Dec 21st and active until Jan 1st: ---- Shelfclimber Get a Shelfclimber until Jan 1st: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Fire types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Limited Re-issues Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Teddy Bear : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Sweater Donner : *On Sale for 300 ! ---- Get a White Elephant : *On Sale for 770 ! ---- Get a Candy Crane : *On Sale for 125 ! ---- Get a Nutcracker : *On Sale for 225 ! ---- Get a Mrs. Claws : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Merry Fairy : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Secret Santler : *On Sale for 320 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Jolly Collie : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get a Gareland : * : and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Ribbunny : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Zinguin and a Jingle Wings : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- Get a Festive Foal : * ---- Get a Ringtail : * ---- Get a FaLaLaLamb : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Wassail Wren : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Caracaroler : * ---- Get a Santa Paws : * ---- Get a Candy Mane : * ---- Get a Glitzen : * ---- Get a Jagustar : * ---- Get a Ginger Red Fox : * ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= None this month ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay